


Scrolls and Spellbooks

by Chaotic_tieflings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sorcerer!Reader, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_tieflings/pseuds/Chaotic_tieflings
Summary: Request: Hellooo, I had an idea for a caleb x reader request. Typical sorta both like each other neither know it thing. During a battle theres a scroll caleb wants, however in trying to get it he gets hurt, and the mighty nein have to retreat before he can get it. Reader can tell hes disappointed about it, and to cheer him up, she gives him an old spell book thats been passed down in her family and still has some readable spells in it. Which leads to them admitting they like each other. Is this too specific? Ive never asked before so if its too hard sorryyyy
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Scrolls and Spellbooks

“Caleb!” The faint voice of Jester rang out into the chaos as battle raged on around the small dungeon. Flames and beams of light and frost shot from every way as I dodged between crates. Glancing back I saw Caleb bit the ground harshly and Jester crying out his name as she dashed towards him. Panic raced through my body as I cheers and yips of the Gnolls protecting the scroll that Caleb desperately wanted.  
A hand gripped my wrist, pulling my out of my thoughts, and I spun around ready to fight, when I saw Beau next to me. Her brown hair falling out of her bun, and blood splattered across her face as she moved closer to me.  
“We need to get out of here! Both Jester and Caleb are out of spells, Fjord, Molly, and Yasha are not going to make it much longer.” She said tiredly as there was a loud bang and a wave of small rocks washed over us as a large Gnoll body crashed into the ground next to us.  
“But the scroll-”  
“We have no time, we can come back another time to try and get it, but we can’t right now.” She said with a shake of her head as I nodded with a sigh.  
“Let’s go. Go get the others, I will get Jester and Caleb.” I said as we both rushed out from behind the now destroyed and burning crates and dashed towards everyone else. I saw Jester hovering a wounded Caleb and I felt my heart sink. I slid to the ground next to the two and placed a hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “We need to go, there’s too many of them.”  
“I need that scroll though, it has magic spells that can greatly help us.” He argued as he left out short breaths in pain. His left eye was almost completely shut and bleeding from a cut above it, while many more much smaller cuts littered his exposed skin. There was a decent wound on his side, obviously made by a Gnoll’s claws that he tried to hide.  
“I’m sorry Caleb, we can’t risk losing you or anyone else in the group.” I said sadly as he stared off slightly and then sighed. With a nod, he forced himself up into a higher and I took that as my queue. I slid my arm underneath his arm and helped him up to his feet while Jester stayed on his other side.  
A head the others where desperately trying to fend off a few gnolls that have gotten extremely close to us. Fjord sent a few of them flying away, giving me, Jester, and Caleb enough time to rush behind the rest of the group and escape through the tunnels. Everyone else followed behind us as we ran as fast as we could out of the tunnels.

~*~

I was sitting off to the side of camp while everyone was gathered around the campfire, resting from our battle. Caleb hasn’t spoken a word since we’ve gotten back to camp. His eyes distant as he stared off into the woods, Frumpkin purring softly in his lap as he softly pet the orange tabby. It pained me to see him like this, we all knew how much it meant to him to get that scroll. There were spells in there that he desired to learn and use. I looked down at the medium sized book in my hands and sighed. It was an old book, passed on in my family to those who are lucky to wield magic of our dragon ancestors. It has a dark leather cover and two gold painted, leather straps kept the book closed. A large fire breathing dragon with massive twisting horns was burned onto the leather cover. Red and gold accents were painted onto the dragon and underneath the crest was the word my family’s last name in draconic.  
I shuffled tiredly back over to the fire and sat down next to Caleb, causing him to finally leave his trance. He watched me as I sat down and once his eyes reached the book he stared at it intently.  
“I’m sorry Caleb that we couldn’t get that scroll for you,” I said quietly as I stared down at the book. In the corner of my eye I saw him tense up quickly, before forcing himself to relax slightly.  
“It’s quite alright Y/n, we tried and that’s all that matters,” He answered in a soft tone as he turned away from the book and stared off into the campfire.  
“I know how much you wanted it.”  
“No book is worth the lives of my friends, my family.”  
I was quiet at his words as now I stared off slightly. “I want to give you this. It’s my families spell book. There is a wide range of spells in there that you can learn. Though the book is completely written in Draconic, but I do know that there are some common translations’ written on sheets of paper and stored on the same pages of those spells. Plus I can always teach you the spells personally.” I offered as I handed him the book.  
“Y/n, I am eternally grateful, but please, I can’t a book that belongs to your family. I am not worthy of that knowledge.” He said pushing it back slightly towards me.  
“I insist Caleb, what am I going to do with a book that I have read front of back a dozen times? I have no use for it, you can use it much more than I can.” I said taking my hands off of the book so it now sat in his. “It’s yours now.” He gave me a small grateful smile as his eyes softened. There was a small gleam in his eyes as he ran his fingers over to the old leather cover.  
“Thank you Y/n. I can’t express how thankful I am.” He said softly as his cheeks grew red a few seconds later. He started to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he fought to find the words he wanted to say. “I don’t know how to say this Y/n, I am not good at expressing my feelings, or anything about me for that manner.” He admitted as his hand went up to the back of his neck. “But there is something that I want you to know, and t-that is how-w much you mean to me.”  
“Caleb, I-”  
“I understand if you don’t feel the same about me.” Caleb said as his cheeks turned bright red. His fingers tapped on the leather book cover nervously, his foot tapping slightly as well.  
“Caleb, I feel the same way as well.” I answered, not giving him the chance to talk again. He looked up at me, his bright blue eyes filled with both relief and warmth. A smile appeared on his face as a small laugh escaped his mouth. “Come on, let’s get working on this book.”


End file.
